Par delà l'Enfer
by flogudule
Summary: Le jour de la bataille finale contre Voldemort est arrivé.Mais plus important que la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a une merveilleuse et terrible histoire d’amour…Sur le champ de bataille, Harry cherche celle qu’il aime avec désespoir....


Bonjour ! 

Voici un OS écrit pour le festival de la fiction d'amour, sur FH.

La barre était donc haute, s'agissant de faire aussi beau, aussi grand que "Roméo et Juliette"...

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous fera donc vibrer !

Bonne lecture !

_Par-delà l'Enfer_

Sous la nuit sans lune, la pluie tombait dru sur Poudlard, l'orage se déchaînait et la foudre s'abattait avec violence, faisant trembler les vétustes fenêtres du collège, déjà fouettées par le vent.

Derrière l'une d'elle, un petit elfe de maison tremblotait, ses yeux hagards contemplant avec effroi le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le parc de l'école.  
Dobby approcha craintivement son visage pointu et sa chandelle de la vitre.  
« Monsieur Harry Potter, où est Monsieur Harry Potter ?? » couinait-il avec désespoir en tentant de trouver son sauveur parmi les nombreux élèves regroupés sous l'orage.

Nulle possibilité pour lui de distinguer Harry à travers la nuit noire, seuls de funestes éclairs jaillissant des baguettes éclairaient par moment une scène chaotique…

La main de Dobby qui tenait la chandelle eut un spasme d'horreur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce qui volait, ce n'était pas des feuilles mais bien des êtres humains projetés par des sorts !  
Les longs doigts blancs de l'elfe se collèrent au carreau alors qu'il s'affaissait au sol, bouleversé… Il venait d'apercevoir une longue chevelure rousse traverser le ciel….

Dans le parc, la scène était apocalyptique… L'Enfer avait ouvert ses portes et tous ses monstres en jaillissaient… Le tonnerre, les éclairs, la tempête et surtout…. Les sbires de Voldemort….

Cette sombre nuit n'était pas banale en effet… C'était _la_ nuit. L'avenir du monde entier se jouerait donc avant le lever du soleil. Ce jour pour lequel ils s'étaient tant préparés, ce jour était arrivé.

Ca ne se déroulerait pas comme dix-sept ans auparavant, non, ce serait irréversible et terrible.  
La prophétie se réaliserait et l'issue de la bataille serait fatale.  
Harry ou Voldemort succomberait en cette terrible nuit.

Mais qui serait le grand vainqueur ? Quelle cause triompherait ? Quel que soit le camp victorieux, l'autre survivrait en petits groupes clandestins car jamais ni le Bien ni le Mal ne pourraient vraiment triompher, les hommes étaient par nature eux-mêmes trop partagés.

Dès que Minerva McGonagall avait eu vent, grâce aux espions, du projet de Voldemort d'attaquer Poudlard, la nouvelle directrice du collège avait fait évacuer l'école. Seuls étaient restés les élèves de l'A.D. qui le souhaitaient et tous les membres de l'Ordre.

L'arrivée de Voldemort s'était donc faite sans surprise, ses opposants l'attendant dans le parc.

Alors que tous, la baguette levée, guettaient l'apparition des mages noirs, de lourds nuages avaient peu à peu envahi le ciel et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la plus grande école de magie de tous les temps avait coïncidé avec l'éclatement du tonnerre.

L'attente était terminée.

En apercevant la figure de serpent de Voldemort au loin, Hermione avait instinctivement attrapé les mains de Ron et harry…. « Courage… » murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

« On se retrouve aux grandes portes de l'école après la bataille, ok ? » proposa Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Personne n'était dupe. Se retrouveraient-ils ? Seraient-ils seulement encore vivants ? Rien n'était moins sûr…  
Mais ils avaient besoin d'y croire…

Hermione étreignit un peu plus fort les mains de ses amis.

« Faites attention à vous » dit-elle, la voix étranglée

Elle passa furtivement sa main sur ses yeux et dégaina enfin sa baguette.  
Le trio de choc était prêt.

Trois têtes : brune, châtain et rousse. Trois peurs : celle d'échouer dans sa terrible mission, celle de ne pas réussir à protéger celui qu'elle aimait secrètement et celle de ne pas être à la hauteur au combat.

Des trois amis se dégageait une détermination sans bornes. Ils vaincraient ou ils mourraient, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

Lorsque la bataille débuta avec un « Avada Kedavra » lancé haineusement par Lucius Malefoy sur Neville, le trio fut obligé de se séparer pour lutter chacun contre un adversaire.

Harry et Voldemort ne s'occupaient d'aucun combattant, l'un et l'autre sachant n'avoir _que_ l'autre à affronter. Ils se toisaient froidement et leur haine était palpable, malgré la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparait.

Les combats se déroulaient avec une rapidité et une violence intenses. La pluie terrible qui s'abattait sur tous obscurcissait leur champ de vision et, plus d'une fois, un combattant eut une seconde de doute pour être sûr de l'identité de son adversaire, une seconde de doute fatale.

Hermione n'aurait su dire si la bataille durait depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression de ne se battre que par flashs, par vision de situations périlleuses. Elle renvoyait donc des sorts sans plus réfléchir, en tentant de faire taire au fond d'elle sa peur de perdre Harry…

Harry qui menait à présent une implacable lutte contre Voldemort. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au centre des opposants mais personne n'aurait songé à s'immiscer entre eux.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à décrire à Harry les derniers instants de sa mère, combien il avait jubilé en voyant son pitoyable regard de sang-de-bourbe se bouleverser de détresse, le Survivant ressentit une douleur insoutenable à sa cicatrice et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur…

Hermione, en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami, détourna instinctivement la tête vers lui…  
Qu'avait-il ? Que se passait-il ?  
La Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse à l'idée qu'Harry souffre et elle ne perçut même pas la violence du sort lancé par Bellatrix, profitant de son inattention.  
Elle tomba lentement à terre, le cœur et le corps effondrés de couleur… De n'avoir pu protéger Harry, de n'avoir pu continuer à vivre et combattre pour l'avenir du monde des sorciers….

La vie la quittait peu à peu mais Hermione ne sentait rien de la pluie glaçante et de la terre trempée qui refroidissait son corps.  
Petit à petit, sa peine se brouillait, elle sombrait dans une inconscience rassurante.

La bataille se poursuivait cependant, les corps de ses amis et ennemis tombant en silence auprès d'Hermione.  
La terre étouffait tout bruit, comme la Mort passait réclamer son dû sans dire un mot…

Le combat aurait pu continuer des heures durant encore si Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, ne s'était pas aperçu qu'Hermione manquait au paysage des combattants…. Perdu, le Survivant observait les gens debout à chaque fois que la lutte avec Voldemort lui en laissait le temps.  
Pas d'Hermione. Nulle part.  
Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione soit… morte !  
Hermione qui n'abandonnait jamais, Hermione qui réussissait tout ?!

Son Hermione ?!

A cette idée, lorsqu'il envisagea une vie sans Hermione, Harry sentit une haine inouïe l'envahir. Tout ça, c'était à cause de Voldemort !  
Il lui avait arraché ses parents, son parrain, Dumbledore et maintenant, son Hermione !  
C'en était trop !! S'il avait pu vivre sans tous les autres, il ne le pourrait pas sans Hermione, une meilleure amie qui était tout pour lui….

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, se dit-il en se tournant avec détermination vers le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit, pas Hermione. » l'accusa-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Voldemort fixa ses yeux de serpent dans les émeraudes d'Harry et répondit d'un ton moqueur : « J'ai tous les droits Harry, même et surtout celui de tuer la sang-de-bourbe que tu aimes. »

Harry leva sa baguette et, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ses années d'entrainement, se rappelant le visage d'Hermione, il mit fin la vie du mage noir.

Il y eut une boule blanche immense, d'une puissance magique intense, qui les engloba et une énorme explosion de lumière qui, le temps d'une seconde, illumina le champ de bataille.

Au même moment, la foudre éclata sur Voldemort et c'en fut fini de lui. Seule subsista une poussière noire, aussitôt noyée dans la terre.

Hermione, qui avait quelque peu repris conscience et, rassemblant ses dernières forces, s'était soulevée sur ses coudes, fut soufflée par la force de l'explosion et retomba sans résistance dans la terre.  
Là, c'était trop, elle le sentait.  
Lorsqu'elle était lentement sortie de sa torpeur, elle avait eu l'espoir que tout n'était pas terminé, qu'elle pourrait peut-être vivre…. Mais la vague de puissance de l'explosion avait été trop forte, elle l'avait achevée.  
Ses yeux noisette fermés pour quitter ce monde en douceur, en redessinant le visage d'Harry derrière ses paupières, Hermione se laissa lentement glisser dans la mort…..

--------------

Harry se releva douloureusement. Même lui avait été projeté au sol après l'explosion.  
Tout était donc terminé ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Tant d'années de préparation pour à peine quelques heures de combat.

Mais oui, la prophétie venait de s'accomplir, Voldemort avait définitivement quitté le monde des vivants.

Harry ne pouvait réaliser la portée de son acte. Il avait anéanti son ennemi.  
Enfin, un avenir s'ouvrait à lui !

Avenir… dans son esprit, ce mot était indissociable d'Hermione…  
Hermione qui était morte…

Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net, il devait être sûr pour pouvoir laisser sa souffrance le submerger…. Sinon, il le savait, il garderait toujours un infime espoir.

Anéanti, il circulait entre les corps avec une régularité d'automate. Tous les combattants s'étaient effondrés lors de l'éclatement de la bulle blanche, et seul Harry, doté d'une puissance magique extraordinaire, avait pu se relever si vite.

Il avançait, indifférent à la pluie qui glaçait ses os. Désespéramment, il cherchait un doux visage entouré d'une épaisse chevelure brune

Harry se mit à appeler Hermione, bouleversé. Il hurlait son prénom qui se mêlait parfois au grondement du tonnerre.

« HERMIONE ! HERMIOOOOONE !!! »

Seul le fracas de la pluie lui répondit.

Le désespoir l'envahissant, Harry tomba à genoux dans la terre. Hermione avait-elle disparu, enlevée par des mangemorts peut-être… ?!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas possible…. Où était-elle ???

Il devait la retrouver… Hermione, son Hermione…. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, il ferait de même !

Ses poings fermés et sa mâchoire crispée, Harry se releva à nouveau et scruta les ténèbres…

N'était-ce pas… Là-bas, près d'un arbre effondré… ?  
Doté d'une nouvelle force, celle de l'espoir, il courut jusqu'à la masse de cheveux bruns qu'il apercevait.  
Doucement, il prit le menton et tourna le visage vers lui…

Non, ce n'était pas Hermione…. Harry ne la connaissait pas mais la jeune femme avait sans doute beaucoup souffert avant de rendre son dernier souffle.  
En était-il de même pour Hermione ?, se demanda égoïstement Harry.

Relevant les yeux, Harry crut divaguer… Là, à quelques mètres de lui, le visage d'Hermione s'offrait à lui sous la pluie.

Aucun doute, il avait sa meilleure amie devant lui.

Maculée de boue, elle esquissait cependant un léger sourire dans…. l'inconscience, la mort ? se demanda Harry.

Il se précipita à genoux à côté de son amie.

Il ne voyait plus grand-chose, la pluie rendant sa vue totalement floue à cause de ses lunettes trempées.  
Qu'importait ! Avec la délicatesse qu'il aurait eue avec une fleur, Harry écarta les mèches de cheveux sur le visage d'Hermione et il effaça méticuleusement la terre de ses joues.  
Il voulait lui rendre sa beauté….

« Hermione… Hermione, dis-moi que tu vis encore…. » ne cessait-il de murmurer comme une litanie.

Harry ne savait si elle l'entendait ou non mais il avait désespérément besoin de lui parler.

« Pourquoi Hermione ?? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout est enfin fini ? Mione… Toi qui as toujours su répondre à toutes les questions…. Ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Réponds-moi…. »

Des trémolos se faisaient entendre dans la voix d'Harry tandis qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux bruns.

« Pourquoi Mione, pourquoi ?? »

Harry contemplait tous les corps par terre… Quel spectacle désolant…. Et tout ça par la faute d'un seul homme !!

« Je suis désolée Harry, vraiment…. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient entrouverts et elle venait de s'excuser d'une voix terriblement faible…. Harry, entendant ces mots, ressentit une bouffée de joie. Hermione était vivante, vivante !!!

« Ne sois pas désolée Mione, il ne faut pas… » murmura-t-il en la soulevant légèrement par le dos.

« Si Harry… Je ne pourrai pas….. » Hermione puisa en elle de lointaines forces pour pouvoir terminer sa phrase : « pas continuer…. »  
Ses traits se crispaient de douleur face à un tel effort mais il le fallait, pour Harry !

Celui-ci refusa l'évidence. S'il avait pu retrouver Hermione vivante, c'était un signe ! Hermione vivrait, le destin avait déjà été assez cruel avec lui dans le passé pour ne pas lui jouer ce dernier tour… !

« Tu vivras Hermione, tu verras, tu vivras !! »

Le tonnerre s'était tu et l'orage avait cessé sur Poudlard. Pourtant, le ciel continuait à se déchainer, sous la forme d'une pluie torrentielle.

Fort de sa certitude, Harry souleva lentement Hermione et, défiant les intempéries, la porta dans ses bras comme un cadeau.

Etrange spectacle qu'ils offraient, lui la portant sous une pluie déchainée, elle couchée dans ses bras, des dizaines de corps allongés par terre…

On se serait cru dans un conte de fée, où le prince vint chercher sa princesse endormie, tous ses ennemis à ses pieds.  
Mais ce n'était pas un conte de fée et Hermione ne dormait pas, elle mourrait à petit feu…

Harry refusait pourtant d'abandonner, ils s'étaient, Ron, Hermione et lui, donné rendez-vous à l'entrée de l'école, il y conduirait Hermione !!

Pour elle, il braverait tout, la pluie comme la mort !

Il lui arriva de devoir enjamber des corps afin de pouvoir continuer son chemin….. Certains remuaient, d'autres étaient définitivement immobiles… Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, seule comptait Hermione.

Il sentait autour de son cou les bras frêles d'Hermione. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour se raccrocher à lui mais la pression était de plus en plus faible….

Enfin, la lourde porte d'entrée fut en vue et Harry murmura à son amie de ne pas perdre courage : « Allez Hermione, tiens bon, on y est presque… Tu verras, on sera heureux après… Tiens bon »

Elle ne répondit pas, les forces lui manquant. Mais Harry sut qu'elle l'écoutait à la pression légèrement accentuée sur son cou.

Atteignant la porte, Harry déposa très doucement le corps d'Hermione sur le marbre blanc qui constituait le sol de l'entrée.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient nouées autour du cou d'Harry et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en détacher.

Malgré ses forces qui l'abandonnaient de plus en plus, Hermione ne voulait pas quitter Harry, ses mains autour de lui étaient une dernière manière de se rattacher au monde des vivants.

« Je suis là Mione, ne t'inquiète pas » fit Harry en dénouant tendrement les mains d'Hermione et en les portant à son cœur.

« Tu vois, mon cœur bat Mione… Il bat pour toi, même…. »

L'aveu lui avait échappé, sorti tout seul, dicté par son cœur.

A ces mots, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux désorientés… Que voulait-il dire ?? L'aimait-il donc ?  
Non, c'eut été trop effroyable… Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, cela aurait signifié tant d'années de bonheur gaspillées…. !!

Et pourtant… C'était si merveilleux s'il l'aimait… Mais l'aimait-il ?  
N'était-ce pas pour lui la simple déclaration d'une amitié sans bornes ?  
Hermione ne savait quoi penser, des centaines de questions agitaient son esprit mais elle se sentait trop faible, parler paraissait être un obstacle insurmontable.

« Oui…. » Harry contemplait le visage d'Hermione grimaçant de douleur « J'ai été si longtemps aveugle… Chut Mione, ne dis rien…. » Il percevait bien les tentatives d'Hermione pour parler et il s'empressa de poser son pouce sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait.  
« Je n'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui, je pense… Tu sais, c'est toi qui m'as donné la force de le vaincre…. »

Harry avait à présent compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoirs mais il souhaitait adoucir les derniers instants d'Hermione et surtout, lui ouvrir son cœur.  
Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et caressa doucement son visage.  
« Je t'aime Mione… Ma vie ne vaut rien sans toi… »

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure mais tout son amour avait éclaté à travers ces quelques mots…  
Pour Hermione, plus rien ne comptait, elle ne sentait plus la douleur, ni le marbre froid, ni l'humidité ambiante…  
Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était les mots d'Harry… Elle se sentait comme un oisillon dans un nid de coton…  
Elle était heureuse, même si l'idée d'un bonheur futur dorénavant perdu assombrissait son cœur…

Cet aveu avait pourtant fourni à Hermione de nouvelles forces et ce fut avec une volonté e fer qu'elle amena une main tremblante jusqu'à la joue d'Harry et qu'elle se souleva un peu…  
Harry, voyant un tel effort, se dépêcha de la soutenir dans le dos et de serrer sa main contre sa joue.  
Elle était si belle, courageuse et fragile à la fois !

Hermione commença à parler, ses mots étaient difficiles avant qu'elle ne se décide à laisser toutes ses forces dans cette dernière déclaration… « Harry…. Si on avait… su…. C'est ton image que vois chaque… soir en m'endormant. C'est à toi que je pense dès que je me détends. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un ami, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que je t'ai aperçu. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aimerai toujours… Par-delà la mort…. »

Hermione clôt ses yeux et Harry l'embrassa tendrement… Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle nouait les siens autour de lui.  
Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser… Plus rien n'existait, ils n'étaient plus qu'une entité, le symbole vivant de l'Amour…

Le retour à la réalité fut hélas cruel. Ce fut Hermione, que ses dernières forces abandonnaient définitivement, qui rompit leur premier baiser… Très faible, elle se laissa tomber sur le marbre où, heureusement, Harry amortit sa chute de ses bras.  
Il s'allongea à s es côtés et serra délicatement sa taille.

« Je t'aime Mione… N'aie pas peur, je ne te laisserai pas…. »

Hermione se sentait pleinement heureuse et cependant…. Elle en voulait à la vie de déjà lui arracher l'amour d'Harry si tardivement déclaré…  
Mais elle ne laisserait pas à son Amour l'image d'une jeune femme triste, non ! Elle souhaitait qu'il la voie mourir avec le sourire, sereine… Son esprit commençait à s'en aller…

« Je t'aime Harry… Ne m'oublie pas… Je t'aime… »

Ses paupières se fermèrent, ses mains se desserrèrent autour d'Harry…

Celui-ci l'embrassa et, en lui communiquant tout son amour, il recueillit son dernier souffle…

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione ne réagissait plus, Harry sentit son cœur être broyé sous la douleur, la pluie semblait être d'acide et le corps d'Hermione était désespéramment frêle…

Une première larme naquit dans les iris émeraude, fit son chemin sur joues blafardes et tomba enfin sur la joue d'Hermione.

Harry s'était en effet accoudé à côté de celle qu'il aimait par-delà la mort et qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre.  
De toutes ses forces, il tentait de graver le beau visage serein dans son esprit…  
Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, jamais ! Il refusait la possibilité que son souvenir d'elle puisse un jour être flou…  
Harry ne comptait du reste pas s'attarder dans le monde des vivants, maintenant qu'il avait perdu son unique raison de vivre, et il voulait le quitter avec l'image d'Hermione dans ses yeux… En même temps que son corps entre ses bras…

Il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond dont la lumière venait à jamais de disparaitre…  
Il se rendait compte que lors du combat avec Voldemort, il n'avait aperçu que les prémices de l'Enfer… le véritable Enfer, c'était maintenant, c'était la vie sans Hermione.

Toute sa vie, il avait eu un objectif : anéantir Voldemort. Et une étoile l'avait accompagné à chaque pas, Hermione… mais l'étoile était devenue étoile filante…. Plus d'objectif, ni de motivation.  
Sans Hermione, il ne serait jamais heureux, Harry en était convaincu. Alors qu'avec elle, dans l'au-delà…. Elle ne serait pas seule, ils seraient enfin réunis de l'autre côté du voile.

Malgré sa récente décision, Harry était tout de même infiniment malheureux… Il aurait été si doux de vivre à deux dans un monde enfin pacifié !  
Mais non, la vie lui avait arraché son cœur !! Il était seul au monde….

Les larmes d'Harry coulaient à flots à présent. Il manifestait sa douleur en silence, accablé par un chagrin qui le dépassait. Ses pleurs tombaient sur le visage d'Hermione qu'il embrassait, à qui il murmurait des mots d'amour.

La pluie s'était tarie et l'aube commençait à se lever sur le parc dévasté. Tous les combattants étaient encore au sol, inconscients ou morts.  
Rien ne venait donc troubler l'immense solitude d'Harry…. Ce silence lui donnait l'impression que les paroles qu'il adressait à Hermione pourraient voyager jusqu'à elle…

Au loin, un oiseau vint pourtant rompre ce calme absolu…. Fumseck venait de lancer son cri, signe d'une renaissance….

Harry trouva d'abord ce chant cruel et déplacé… Avant qu'il ne sente sous son visage un frémissement…  
Il se crut devenir fou… Déraisonnait-il pour imaginer percevoir les paupières d'Hermione frémir ?!

Et pourtant… Harry s'éloigna du visage de son aimée et il se pensa dément… Le chagrin avait du embrumer son esprit…  
Les yeux d'Hermione étaient maintenant mi-clos et le sourire léger qu'elle affichait dans la mort semblait s'être affirmé…

Les larmes d'Harry, plus fortes encore que celle d'un phénix, avaient su empêcher l'âme d'Hermione de s'en aller, elles avaient su repousser la Mort.

Ces larmes, c'était l'Amour, plus fort que tout….

**FIN**

Review please, si ça vs a ému, touché... Si elle vous a fait rêver...


End file.
